The Army of One
by The Faceless Lord
Summary: Jarg was having a bad day- all his life he was just a farmer, but now he finds himself drafted into the imperial guard right before an invasion. It is becoming clear to him that he will not survive this... rated R due to violence and coarse launguage


How the fuck did this happen? Jarg wondered. One day I was a farmer and now I am standing in front of a horde of inhuman monstrosities!  
  
He quickly reviewed the facts- a year ago he was a pathetic peasant grinding his existence out of rock-hard soil.  
  
Then the ship came. A large transport bearing incomprehendable insignia landed near Darrath's place. Darrath came running out with his lasgun demanding to "see the dumb bitch who scorched my land."  
  
The hatch on the transport opened and three armor clad giants stormed out. There was a blinding flash of light and Darrath's head exploded.  
  
Jarg could reconise the Inquisitorial badge on the middle figure.  
  
"You there!" One of the giants pointed to him, "You have been conscripted to fight for the almighty Emperor!" he bellowed,  
  
"'Been conscripted'? What the hell does that mean? And why the fuck does the Emperor decide my fate?" I asked. Despite my situation, I was mad. Darrath was a good friend of mine.  
  
The leftmost giant knocked me down and placed the barrel of his bolter to my head.  
  
"How dare you speak of him in such a way!" The monster of a man yelled, "I should blow your Emperor-forsaken head off!"  
  
"You will do no such thing!" The middle one said, "He is simply ignorant of the ways of Mankind."  
  
The circus freak's foot slowly lifted off his head and grumbled.  
  
"I am Inquisitor Cyreus of the Ordo Xenos." Said his benefactor; "You are to report to the Imperial registration for duty immediately."  
  
"Um, why me?" I asked, it would seem that he would have better things to do than conscript farmers.  
  
"Do as I say!" he bellowed, "There is a massive alien invasion approaching. "We will need all of the able bodied men as possible to fight when called for. Now go!"  
  
And so he found himself slowly trudging towards the city, thinking of all the things he never accomplished in his pathetic life.  
  
And here he is, about to be disemboweled by an army of claws and teeth.  
  
"Any last words, Jarg?" asked his comrade, Seth,  
  
Seth had been with him through training, so he was Jarg's only friend. Sometimes he thought Seth was Darreth - they both were surly and always hungry.  
  
" Naw, I just think its good to die alongside a friend is all." Jarg found that the worse your English was, the more people liked you, "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Well I'd hate to let such a good world like this one go to waste." Seth sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
  
"I heard that if this position falls, they'll virus bomb the planet."  
  
"T'would be better than to let these bastards have it."  
  
I spat on the ground. "They'll be in range of the cannons soon, I think" As if to reply, there was a great flash of light accompanied by a thunderous roar.  
  
"That's our signal, boys." said Sergent Walls from behind, "Take aim!"  
  
In one motion, hundreds of lasguns pointed down upon the invaders. The work of the cannons were visible- huge explosions wracked the Tyranid army sending inhuman body parts flying in all directions.  
  
"They'll be in range soon enough," said the Sergent.  
  
Suddenly, there was a scream as three or four of the men were evaporated by a huge bolt of bio-plasma.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?" yelled Seth.  
  
"From the bigger ones, shoot them first!" replied the sergent.  
  
The man on Jarg's left broke and started firing haphazardly, screaming that 'the bugs will burn'.  
  
With sadistic ease, the sergent shot the man in the back of the head. As the man fell to his knees, the sergent shouted out,  
  
"This goes to the rest of you- if you break in battle, I'll shoot you myself. The last thing we need is more danger to ourselves."  
  
From the rear the cannons still boomed, but everyone knew that the cannons were useless- there were too many bugs to kill.  
  
"Is it true that they'll virus bomb the planet when we fail, sarge?" asked one of the other soldiers, "cuz thatz what Seth sayz."  
  
"I doubt it, there are too many valuable assets to this planet." Replied the sergent nervously. Jarg was beginning to think those bastards in the sky will bomb the hell out of us any minute.  
  
Other officers began to shout as hundreds of imperial guard started blasting away at the army from hell.  
  
"Blood and violence!" shouted Seth over the noise.  
  
"The enemy is within range, aim and fire!" boomed the sergent in echo to other officers.  
  
As the red las-bolts began to rain upon the enemy, Jarg could not help but think about how doomed he really was on this god-forsaken rock.  
  
Second chapter will be up soon. death to the enemies of mankind! 


End file.
